The dock system of the present invention is of portable lightweight construction and employs multi-purpose clamp structures which cooperate with sectional stringers and cross brace elements in a manner to rigidly fix the dock to the standards or anchor posts which extend vertically below the water line to support the system on the bed of a lake or other body of water. More particularly the invention is concerned with a dock construction, utilizing readily available or extrudable aluminum members, which can be easily erected and demounted seasonally with relatively little effort. A variety of prior patents have been granted for various dock structures including the following:
______________________________________ Re. 24,837 Usab 2,044,703 Kline 3,287,919 Hahn 3,345,825 Parker 3,614,871 Nordell 3,999,397 Albery 4,028,899 Carmichael, III 4,037,420 Wicks 4,050,257 Parks et al 4,087,977 Kuhlman ______________________________________
While these patents incorporate some of the elements of the invention claimed, it is to be noted that none of them combinatively disclose the claimed invention. For example, while the Usab patent Re. No. 24,837 discloses a two part clamp, it lacks the complementing, abutting, flat interlock surfaces which are utilized by the applicant, and other elements which are defined. The Parks et al Pat. No. 4,050,257 discloses cross braces which telescopically receive projections on the clamp structure but lacks other elements of the combination claimed.